An example of a known door closer device for a vehicle (hereinafter also referred to as a door closer device) is disclosed in JP2005-139790A (hereinafter referred to as Patent reference 1). According to Patent reference 1, the door closer device includes a cancellation mechanism that cancels a closing operation of a door of the vehicle by a door-opening operation of an operation handle while performing a closing operation that sets the door of the vehicle being in a half-open state to be in a fully-closed state. In particular, according to the construction of the door closer device, in a state where a latch is in a half-latched position where the latch is incompletely engaged with a striker that is provided at a vehicle body, the closing operation of the door of the vehicle is performed by the transmission of a drive force of a latch drive motor configuring an actuator to the latch via a sector gear, a cancellation lever, a first close lever and a second close lever, the closing operation switching the position of the latch from the half-latched position to a fully-latched position. Meanwhile, the cancellation mechanism is provided with a fail-safe lever that is driven by the door-opening operation of the operation handle and that is driven to release the engagement of the sector gear and the cancellation lever. According to the cancellation mechanism, when the fail-safe lever is driven, the closing operation of the door of the vehicle is cancelled because the drive force of the latch drive motor comes to be not transmitted to the cancellation lever. Accordingly, the switching of the latch to the fully-latched position is suspended.
Meanwhile, according to the door closer device disclosed in Patent reference 1, the simplification of the construction is highly desired. However, because the door closer device disclosed in Patent reference 1 is desired to have plural components, for example, the sector gear, the cancellation lever, the first close lever, the second close lever and the fail-safe lever on a drive force transmission passage to transmit the drive force of the latch drive motor configuring the actuator to the latch, the number of components of the door closer device may be increased. Accordingly, the structure of the door closer device may be complicated and the door closer device may be upsized. For example, the door closer device disclosed in Patent reference 1 is provided with the fail-safe lever for releasing the engagement of the sector gear and the cancellation lever. Thus, a space for mounting the fail-safe lever and a control means, for example, a control unit or a cable, to operate the fail-safe lever is desired.
A need thus exists for a door closer device for a vehicle which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.